power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Going Grim and Green
"Going Grim and Green" is the 9th Webisode to Anthony Marsh, Jr 's upcoming fan-film remake of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena , which serves as the sequel to his first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Fan-Film) from 2014. 'Synopsis' 'Cast of Characters ' * Josh Cooke - Will James /Blue Ranger (character likeness/inspiration) * Don Cheadle - Browne Jones /Green Ranger (character likeness/inspiration) * Wes Bentley - Tony Marshall /Red Ranger (character likeness/inspiration) * Bridget Regan - Miranda Campbell /Yellow Ranger (character likeness/inspiration) *????? - ???????/Pink Ranger (voice only) * Maggie Siff - Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) (character likeness/inspiration) * Richard Burgi - Villamax (Marsh-Verse) (character inspiration, masked) * Anthony Marsh, Jr - voices of Deviot (Marsh-Verse) and Mantaray 'Release Date' *February 20, 2016 'Video' 'Galleries' 'Notes' *First episode to include the Stratoforce Megazord , first time outside of main PR/Lost Galaxy continuity since " Journey's End ". *A in-character referrence to'' Lost Galaxy'' actors Reggie Rolle and Amy Rolle (Damon Henderson/Galaxy Green and Trakeena) was mentioned by the Marsh-Verse's version of Trakeena during her scene with the Marsh-Verse's version of the Green Ranger. *The Mantamobile monster from Time Force is included in this, whereas in the Marsh-Verse, he is renamed Manta-Ray. *In the scene where at the central park of Terra Venture where Trakeena is waiting for the Green Ranger while browsing her fictional Facebook page via tablet, an image of her (when originally played by Amy Rolle in original Lost Galaxy continuity), Villamax and Deviot from the original series' episode " An Evil Game " is shown. *Though this is a Green Ranger episode, most of his scenes are shared with the Blue Ranger. *First time the word "MILF" is mentioned, within ONLY the Marsh-Verse of Power Rangers fan-fiction. **It is because the fan-series and film's version of Trakeena is more mature than she appears unlike her main TV counterpart in main canon. **In case anyone is wondering, A "MILF" is another term for an older woman who is sexually promscious - In other words, a "Cougar". *Following characters absent from this episode: Kegler (Marsh-Verse), Devin Stewart and Jesse Marshall. *First episode in the Fan-Series to include the "To Be Continued" screen at the end, forehinting the reveal of the new Pink Ranger in the next episode. *First episode since " A New Shade of Pink " where Tony is active as Red Ranger. *The monster Deviot had here was named Redeye (a monster also from Time Force but the name was borrowed) but intrused the costume of the Machine Empire monster Robocupid from Zeo, but the voice for the reused monster here is male and not female unlike in the show in main Power Rangers canon. Whereas, in the Marsh-Verse, the monster that was Robocupid is renamed the same name as the Time Force monster mentioned. *The main chunk of the original working title "Going Grim" was originally going to be the name of episode 4 of the fan-series. 'See Also' * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy episode 24 - " Green Courage " (partial influence) *Power Rangers: Time Force episode 5 - "A Blue Streak" (Mantamobile monster costume only, recycled) *Power Rangers: Zeo episode 15 - Part 1 of "There's No Business Like Snow Business" (Robocupid monster costume only, recycled) *Power Rangers: Super Megaforce episode 7 - Part 1 of "Silver Lining" (continuing story influence of the "Who's the new Pink Ranger?" storyline) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series